The Box
by whirlyite
Summary: My third response to the fifth Short-Story Speedwriting Challenge. The burden of command sometimes weighs much, much heavier than normal and never more so than when you are seeking to protect your men.


**THE BOX**

"Do you have some diapers for me?" I asked the lady behind the counter.

_These coded conversations are really gettin' to be a bit ridiculous!_ I thought to myself as I looked about stealthily, keeping my eyes open for anyone potentially threatening such as Gestapo plainsclothes men or even nosy civilians.

"And how is your little Hermann getting along?" she cheerily answered with the correct secondary prompt question.

"You must have me confused with someone else madam, for my son is named Adolf!" I replied haughtily, finishing the coded exchange.

"One moment mein Herr." She raised her hand before she disappeared through the curtained doorway behind her. She returned in the promised one moment later with a sizable yet manageable box which was covered in brown wrapping paper and tied securely with twine. It looked suitably non-descript and completely believable as a conveyance for an infant's apparel.

"Here are your diapers." She looked directly into my eyes as she tapped her finger against the box. "Please note that they are all there. Please give my regards to your wife."

"Danke," I murmured as I took my leave. I tucked the box under my arm and made every effort to blend into the background, appearing for all the world like a harried father in desperate need of fresh nappies for the baby. As I hurried along the streets of Hammelburg, I reflected on the conversation (if you could call it that) the Colonel and I had before I left the camp.

To begin with, the Colonel had been completely out of sorts over the nature of this mission, which unfortunately for us, he kept completely to himself. We had all been puzzled by the noticeable change in the Colonel's personality from the very moment London made the request for this pickup; he became uncharacteristically moody and unpredictable. He became even more angry when he was forced to delegate the mission to me, as it had been his plan from the first to personally complete this mission.

Unfortunately, the Kommandant's abrupt order that the Colonel be at his beck and call for the entire day of the scheduled mission ended that plan right then and there. He called me into his quarters to rake me over the coals as if I'd never before carried out a daylight mission in town! It nearly killed me to keep my mouth shut as he outlined my orders right down to the smallest, stickiest detail.

Then, when we were down in the tunnel, he stood uncomfortably close so as to stare directly into my face as he delivered the parting words which had stung me into near speechlessness.

_Do not deviate for any reason, do you hear me? If you do not go straight there, retrieve this package and come straight back, I will have your head on a platter! That is not an idle threat Corporal!_

I had gulped out an angrily embarrassed "Of course sir!" and gotten out of the tunnel as fast as my legs could carry me. I simply couldn't understand it. What was wrong with the Colonel? Had he gone round the bend without any of us noticing?

As I approached the outskirts of town, my thoughts trailed back to the present. I managed to slip into the woods unnoticed and I deliberately hurried my pace so as not to further irritate the Colonel. As I made my way back to the camp, I began to wonder what was in the box I carried and why it was so important as to rate a dangerous broad daylight mission. I also wondered why the box's mysterious contents had apparently driven the Colonel to such an unexplainable anger.

I finally reached the tree stump entrance to the emergency tunnel. I carefully climbed into it and then down the ladder. I could see a shadow wavering to and fro on the tunnel wall; it was the Colonel pacing impatiently below as he awaited my return.

"Did you get it?" he barked as I stepped off the ladder. I took a deep breath as I tried not to respond in kind to my commanding officer. I barely succeeded in keeping my temper in check and to my great surprise, actually managed to plaster a satisfied smile on my face.

"Yes sir. I 'ave it right 'ere," I replied neutrally as I handed the box over. "Piece o'cake."

The Colonel seemed to relax a bit and he murmured "Good. Thank you," as he took it from me.

He then abruptly turned and headed down the tunnel towards the main junction without a word. I followed him, letting my curiosity eventually get the better of me. I couldn't hold back; I simply had to ask.

"Beggin' the Colonel's pardon but what's so bloody important about this 'ere box?"

The Colonel stopped and turned to stare at me for a long moment before he answered my question. "The others asked me pretty much the same question and I'm going to give you the same answer I gave them." He paused again, then spoke as if choosing his words carefully, "London wanted confirmation of reports of certain German activities in Poland. This box contains photographs and eyewitness accounts that have been smuggled out and collected by the Underground. They have entrusted us with the responsibility of safely delivering them to London."

I was puzzled and it must've shown on my face. I couldn't help but ask another question, "What kind of activities, Colonel?"

Appearing to be no longer angry at me, the Colonel reached to lay a hand on my shoulder as he said, "I'm not at liberty to discuss the details with any of you. London ordered me to verify the contents of this box before we hand it over and I need to do so in private."

I nodded slowly as the Colonel continued speaking to me in a flat voice. "I want you to go ask Kinch to contact London to schedule a special courier pickup for tonight. They're expecting our call."

"Yes sir." I began to leave, then turned back around. The Colonel's sudden change in manner had me worried. "Sir, are you sure you want to do this alone?"

The Colonel knew exactly what I was thinking and gave me an apologetic smile. "Yes, I'm sure. I have my orders as well. Now please go do as I asked, okay?"

I nodded again and as I turned to go, he called to me, "I'm going to the dark room to verify the box's contents. Please make sure that I am not disturbed for any reason. If Klink is looking for me, cover as best you can. I won't be long."

"Yes sir," I replied as I headed down the tunnel to convey the Colonel's orders to Kinch.

* * *

An hour later, I was still lingering in the radio room silently keeping Kinch company when the Colonel finally emerged from the dark room. I looked up from my long-cold cup of coffee to see a man much changed from the one I had spoken to earlier. The Colonel walked like an old man, his head bowed and shoulders slumped, his eyes weary and haunted. A chill ran down my spine at the sight of him; I had never seen him seemingly overwhelmed by such desolation.

I rushed over to him. "Colonel? Are you all right? Would you like a cup of coffee?"

He held up a hand to refuse my offer and looked at me in what I could only describe as despair. "I'll be all right. I just need a little time."

He dropped the box atop Kinch's radio table and slowly began rewrapping it. He was so intent upon his task that he jumped a bit when I put a hand onto his shoulder.

"Sir, I respectfully request..." I got no further than that when he suddenly whirled to address both Kinch and myself. His voice was harshly cold and precise.

"Under no circumstances whatsoever are any of you men to view the contents of this box! That is a direct order, do you understand me? Disobedience of this order will be met with the severest of punishments. I expect you to make that clear to the others."

His tone made no allowance for any disagreement or even discussion. Both Kinch and I swallowed hard before we snapped to.

"Yes sir!" "Aye sir!"

"All right. Since we're clear on that, I, and I alone, will go out tonight and deliver this box to the courier. Do you have the coordinates handy, Kinch?"

"Yes sir," answered Kinch, handing the Colonel a piece of paper. "Right here."

The Colonel took the paper, then nodded sharply and resumed rewrapping the box. He tied it tightly with the twine and stood back. I could see him trembling slightly with what I assumed to be anger. I glanced over at Kinch before I stepped forward.

"Colonel…I really don't understand your order. Mind you, I'm not questionin' it. I'll obey it. But Kinch and me, sir, we just can't stand to see you like this. Is there anything we can do for you? Anythin' at all?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, the Colonel seemed to deflate just a little bit. Kinch noticed this as well and he rose to pour a cup of coffee. He walked over to silently hand it to the Colonel.

"Thanks Kinch."

The Colonel took a large mouthful of the hot liquid and swallowed hard. He drained the rest of the cup and then paced a few steps away to stand with his head lowered for a long moment. When he walked back over to speak to me, I saw a welcome hint of the Colonel Hogan I knew ever so slowly mask over the anger and despair in his eyes. I let out the breath I had been unconsciously holding in; it might take a little time, but our Colonel was going to be all right.

He reached out to grip my shoulder as he said, "Thanks Peter. I promise you I'll let you know."


End file.
